


READERXPRUSSIA: Liebe my name is...

by FORDGE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FORDGE/pseuds/FORDGE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot as an apology for uploading chapter three of my life late. Obviously this story is about you and ze awesome Prussia. Yep its true. I love it. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	READERXPRUSSIA: Liebe my name is...

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN HETALIA. WHICH MEAS I DON'T OWN IT RIGHT NOW. I WOULD TOTALLY BE VISITING THE WHOLE WORLD TO FIND SOMEONE LIKE THE COUNTRY IN THEIR COUNTRY IF I DID OWN IT. NOR DO I OWN YOU. IT IS ILLEGAL AND YOU KNOW IT.
> 
> A/N: Okay so to say a sorry for the last chapter of My Life being short and late I decided to make a READERxPRUSSIA one shot. But it is mostly because I have been wanting to post this up. Anyways, at the bottom is an important message if you didn't see it in My Life. Hopefully this is posted up without disturbances *coughcough*sister*coughcough*. Please keep on reading and once you are done keep on with your normal life.

Liebe, My Name Is…

(READERxPRUSSIA)

You were making your way down the hall to your first period class. This was the last year of high school for you, and after this you were planning to go to a college in England. And of course, you were alone. WHY, you say? Because you were a threat. People either feared you or they didn't want to have a bad reputation by hanging out with you. But mostly fear.

You really didn't know how to express yourself which meant you had a fake personality. And this personality really isn't the best. In reality, you were a shy timid girl. But in front of everyone you could knock them out with a shovel.

As you walked down the hall, people who were still in there didn't want to make eye contact with you, and curled over while walking passed you. You would never hurt an innocent person. INNOCENT. But just the mere rumor (which was true) saying you knocked out Ivan Braginski with a shovel, made up other rumors that definitely weren't true.

"What will it take to have a friend that will get to know me?" You said quietly to yourself. As if on cue, you bumped into someone while walking.

"Oh, sorry. Ze Awesome me couldn't see your awesome presence was passing by." You looked up to see the boy who you just bumped into. To you he looked very handsome. He had Pale blonde hair and pale skin. You guessed he was albino. But what were more captivating were his eyes. Most people would think it is a blood red, but if you stare closer…it is a very beautiful ruby red color. You took his reply as compliment, but your stinking attitude had to get the best of you before you could say anything out YOU.

"You're blocking me. Move." 'Stupid. Fucking. Stinking. Attitude.' You beat yourself inside your head while saying those words over and over again.

"Okay, but I will find you again!" You then saw the albino running to his class. You cursed under your breath for finally having a chance with having a friend but throwing it away.

'Now he won't definitely hang out with me' you thought while sulking your way to your classroom.

~Of course it is an awesome time skip that is screaming awesomeness~

As the last period bell rung you took your sweet time getting ready to leave. You rather leave while the hallways were empty because you didn't want to go out with people who would most likely give you dirty looks. Once you finished and were sure that the hallways were finally empty because they were silent. You took off to the door and opened it. You could have sworn that you jumped 20 feet in the air, even though it was probably just some 2 inches, which now you think about, isn't really that high. Heck you didn't even know why there was a voice in your head telling you what to think or what you are thinking. But now was not the time to think about that voice that is still narrating what is happening. Instead you decided to look over to your side to see who the hell scared you.

'GOSH. Get out of my head…wait…that is the dude who I bumped into in the morning.'

Indeed it is, (y/n), indeed it is. Anyways, you stood there shocked, forgetting about me who is narrating your every move like a stalker. You were trying to make sense of the situation as to why he was here.

"There's nobody here anymore. Stop waiting here for your girl and go find her somewhere else." You said flat out to him. He gave you a playful hurt expression while you stayed with your aggressive expression.

"Well looks like I didn't make it obvious enough that I was waiting for you. Ze awesome me wants to ask to walk you home."

You wanted to say yes, but realized you can't. Your family would just make fun of how he looks to you and him. Then you wanted to deny politely, unfortunately, that wasn't possible. With me forcing you at least it wasn't possible, because that would go out of the plot.

"Umm…" he saw your eyes light up. But while you were thinking he saw your face turn back to your usual scowl.

"…Leave me, would ya?"

"Aww, come on (y/n), please!"

"No…wait…how do you know my name?"

Without thinking, he said something that made you sad instantly.

"Rumors…GOOD RUMORS" He said trying to reassure you, even though you knew he was lying.

"Why don't I take you somewhere, huh?"

You were surprised by his question. No one would ever dare to ask you out.

"I said. Leave. Me. Alone!" he took this as a warning and decided to leave you alone. You still hadn't grown used to him so he decided to ask another time when you finally warm up to him.

"Okay, but I won't give up just yet" He screamed while running off to a random direction that you were too tired to tell which.

It was like that for the rest of the year. He would ask you to go out with him and the end of the day and you would refuse him. Oddly enough, you never got his name. And even though you saw him a lot, you felt as if you never even met him, just because of a stupid name. None the less this didn't stop you with falling head over heels for the albino that always bothered you. You were finally going to say yes. Unfortunately for you, you decided this on the last day of high school. And you still haven't seen him for the whole day.

It was finally the last class of the day and you were ready to meet and albino asking you to go out with him. You were ready to tell him that you fell in love with his obnoxious attitude that you loved so much. When you exited the class, you expected to see him there, waiting for you.

"Yes, I will go out with you, but tell me-"that is when you realized…he wasn't waiting for you like he usually was.

'Did he give up on me? Here I was, taking my sweet time to accept him; I had all the chances in the world. It is no wonder that he left me' you thought while walking randomly anywhere. You didn't notice until you heard some people kissing. That is when you stopped in your tracks. You really didn't want to make things awkward, but as said, CURIOSITY KILLED THAT FUCKING BASTARD OF A CAT, which you didn't know that now you were the cat, AND CURIOSITY WAS GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU. Of course, not literally. Just…inwardly.

'Damn people can't get a room or leave somewhere else. NO, they have to be inside the school. What are they doing in here, school is over…well I can't say anything, I am still here.'

You snuck around the corner to leave and at the same time check who is having a make out session right in front of the school entrance/exit. But as you did, you could have sworn you felt your heart drop on the floor to see who it was. (A/N: that was so cliché wasn't it). There you saw the same boy who stole your heart. The same one who asked you out everyday patiently. You were frozen in your spot. As soon as he turned around to see you, you started running. Mindlessly. You heard your name being screamed out in the familiar German accent as you exited the building.

'Fucking great, it had to be raining. That just fucking added to the mood!' you thought while running nowhere in particular. After awhile you started walking. You dropped your umbrella on the way out along with your heart, and you only had a red sweater on with your uniform. You started feeling dizzy and your vision started blurring. You saw a nearby alley and decided to rest there.

'A little rest won't hurt, right?' you thought as you were finally starting to black out. But before you did, you heard footstep running. Screaming something you didn't understand. Until it finally got close enough for you to hear. You saw a figure running up to you.

"(y/n)!"

~cue blackout right here and now cue your wake up right…NOW! ~

You fluttered your eyes opened to find yourself in a room. It wasn't your room, nor was it the hospital. The room was too…blue. You stood up to have a towel fall from your head. You then heard someone waltz into the room. You looked over to your side to find the same albino walking in with a worried look.

"(y/n)! Are you okay?"

You got up and went to your bag that was off in the corner.

"I'm fine. But I want to leave." You said while walking out of the room. You noticed his house was an apartment, which made it easy to find the door. He followed you out until you got to the door. You opened the door and walked out. He had a worried look but then smiled. Not that grin that he always had on his face. It was a true genuine smile.

"We'll meet again soon, (y/n) (l/n)!" those were the last words he said as you left the apartment building.

The rest of the summer you spent getting teased by your siblings and regretting ever leaving him. In the end you really never got his name. And now you were going to a college in England. This would definitely lead you to not meeting him ever again. Basically the whole summer was rather depressing. When it was finally time for you to leave at the airport, your siblings screamed hateful remarks at you. You really didn't have any other sorts of family, so them leaving you off was good enough for you.

~Time skip brought to you by Russia's Pipe~

'I and my new friend Elizaveta were walking to the auditorium. Elizaveta is my roommate. She is very cheery and wouldn't stop bothering me until I PROMISED to her that I would be her bestest friend. Well that's a first.'

As you entered the auditorium for the entrance ceremony, you saw many faces. But not the one that you wished you could see again. Time flew by as you didn't pay any attention to what was happening in the entrance ceremony. You were looking down the whole time trying to remember a certain person's face. And finally the ceremony was about to end as you heard the principle, Roma Vargas screams out the three students that hit the highest score in the test.

"In third place, Arthur Kirkland. In second place, (y/n) (l/n)."

'What. That's weird. I hit second. But I made sure to study every night. Oh well, competition is good.'

"And in first, is a man who would like to give out his speech first before he introduces himself."

'What a weird guy.' You thought still looking down to the floor. Uninterested in all of it. But as you were waiting, you heard a very familiar voice.

"Um, Guten Morgen…(y/n), I know you are here!"

You recognize the voice and immediately shot your head up towards the stage. Sure enough, he was standing right in front of you, on the stage.

"I'm sorry for what happened last year. But guess what?"

You started walking towards the stage.

"I kept my promise to meet you again."

Some people cursed at you for shoving them while speeding up, but you could care less. Right now, you just needed to confront him.

"Now don't make me regret ever studying my ass off every night for this test just to pass it and make it first!"

You kept on speed walking as some people got the message and knew it was you who he was talking about.

"Sweetheart you know I love your stubborn self!"

You now where sprinting to the stage as the students made a whole aisle for you.

"But most importantly!"

You got to the front and the students made a circle around you and the stage. You looked up at the stage as you saw him jump off the stage and walk to you.

"Ich leibe dich." He said in a whisper tone in your ear. You immediately hugged him as he chuckled.

"It's nice to see you've warmed to me"

"Idiot"

"Gilbert Bieldshimdt" you looked at him confused for a moment

"Liebe, my name is Gilbert Bieldshimdt"

You looked up at him as you heard people clapping and whistling in the background.

"I love you, Gilbert"

"Ich liebe dich, (y/n)"

Okay now if you will excuse me this narrator has to now find another person's life to narrate. I wish you a happy ending. HEY, YOU OVER THERE, CAN I NARRATE YOUR LOVE LIFE!

END OF STORY

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: well this took me about two days to write. Again, I have been itching to write this, but it is also an apology for uploading My Life late. If you saw this in the third chapter of My Life, just skip it.
> 
> A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...
> 
> Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!
> 
> Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!
> 
> : / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html
> 
> : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /
> 
> : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml
> 
> and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...
> 
> : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4
> 
> POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!
> 
> That's all! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Bye,
> 
> From, FORGE, and maybe England if he stops acting so stubborn


End file.
